


Rollercoaster of Emotions

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Kankuro drags Gaara to their local amusement park.  Luckily for Gaara, the ride operator is really sweet... and really cute.





	Rollercoaster of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> Slight CW for vomit mention.

Gaara rocked back and forth on his feet as he watched the line in front of him get shorter and shorter. His brother, Kankuro, had gotten season passes at their local amusement park. Gaara enjoyed going, mostly to do rides like the swings or the carousel. But sometimes, Kankuro would convince him to do something much, much bigger.

“Dude, Gaara, relax,” he heard his brother say. He ignored him, staring forward and trying to think of anything other than the colossal, metal death trap that sat in front of him. He took a deep breath, pushing it out in shudders. He balled his fists and shoved them into his pockets to try and hide how nervous he actually was. He knew his fear was irrational. There were very few stories in the news about people getting hurt on roller coasters. And even then, most of those problems were caused by idiotic decisions. Gaara was no idiot, but the fear still remained.

“Hey, man, if you’re gonna be a little bitch, you don’t have to ride it,” Kankuro said, using one of his fingers to dig something out of his ear. Temporarily distracted by his asshole of a brother, Gaara shot him a look.

“I’m not being a little bitch. I just get nervous on roller coasters. Is that such a big deal?” They stepped further up in line. Gaara’s stomach grew queasier. 

“I’m not being a little bitch,” Kankuro mockingly repeated, his voice high pitched and whiny. Gaara rolled his eyes and huffed. Kankuro couldn’t force him on the ride. But if he got out of line, he would never hear the end of it. It was just best to grin and bear it. He would get Kankuro back later by forcing him onto a water ride. His big, stupid hoodie would get soaked.

As they finally stepped through the gate to get onto the coaster’s cart, Gaara’s ears began to ring. Kankuro slapped him on the back, then slid into the seat they shared. Gaara swallowed loudly, his heart beating in his chest as his legs started to shake. Before they could collapse, he sat in the seat, grabbing the safety bar in front of him firmly even though they weren’t moving yet. 

He turned his head to look back at his doom, but someone was blocking the view. A guy, probably around his age, was walking along the carts behind Gaara, buckling people in and offering words of encouragement. He continued to watch him, welcoming the distraction. Finally, he turned to help Gaara put his seatbelt on. When they made eye contact, Gaara’s stomach dropped. The ride hadn’t even started yet.

He had silky black hair, styled into a bowl cut that stuck slightly to his sweaty forehead. His eyebrows were thick, but neatly groomed. And everytime he moved, his lean muscles would shift under his shirt. Gaara was enamored. 

As he looked at Gaara, he flashed him a wide smile, one that caught the light of the hot summer sun and made Gaara sweat even more. He gripped the bar tighter as he bent over him to buckle Kankuro in.

“So sorry! Excuse me for a moment,” he said, fiddling with Kankuro’s safety restraints. Once everything had been clipped in, he moved back to help Gaara. 

“Er, sorry, I just need you to let go of the bar really quick!”

Gaara looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Sorry…”

Lee laughed causing Gaara to smile back weakly. “No worries! Are you nervous?” he asked sympathetically.

“Um… uh…”

“Yeah, he is,” Kankuro drawled, his hands behind his head. Gaara shoved an elbow in his side, causing Lee to drop the belt.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, I guess I am. Roller coasters are just a bit much for me.” Gaara tried to hide the wobble in his voice to no avail.

“That is understandable! They can be very scary at times. You are going to do great!” the man said, smiling and placing a reassuring hand on Gaara’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Gaara squeaked, placing his hands back on the bar, gripping it so tightly that his fingers turned white. 

“Hey, um...”

Gaara turned back, his forehead scrunched in confusion. “Hm?”

“Oh, sorry, I was just trying to ask your name,” he responded, his face turning red. Kankuro, seemingly unaware of what was going on, had started taking ugly selfies on his phone. Gaara hoped he dropped it.

“Oh, uh, it’s Gaara.”

“Gaara! I love that! My name is Lee.” He looked toward the front of the ride. “We have to start the ride now, but I will see you when you get back, okay? You will have so much fun!”

Gaara nodded, his mouth slightly parted. Lee said it with such confidence that Gaara almost believed it. Almost. 

Lee patted his shoulder one more time, then walked toward the front of the roller coaster where the control panel was located. He pressed a button and a sound went off. After a few seconds, they started moving slowly. As Gaara passed by, Lee smiled and waved. Gaara stared at him, then let go of the bar with one hand, waving lightly. He continued to wave until the cart began to pick up speed. Just before it shot up an insanely steep hill, Gaara grabbed the bar again and screamed.

A minute and a half later, they pulled back into their starting place. Kankuro whooped and hollered as Gaara shook. He attempted to swallow, but his mouth and throat were dry from nerves. And from screaming. He hoped that Kankuro wouldn’t bring that up. As the coaster finally came to a stop, Gaara began to breathe easier, though he still felt like he was moving. His head spun as he listened to Kankuro unbuckle his own belt, then hop out of their shared cart. Gaara moved to do the same, but stopped when he saw Lee coming up. It wouldn’t hurt to spend more time talking with him…

“Hey there! I told you I would see you again! Did you have fun?”

Gaara nodded silently as Lee bent over to help him out of his belt. Gaara breathed in shakily, only to realize how great Lee smelled. He exhaled quickly and started coughing.

“Are you alright?” Lee said, looking slightly alarmed as he pulled back. Gaara nodded and continued coughing.

“Here, let’s get you out.”

Lee offered his hand out to Gaara. He took it weakly and let Lee pull him up. He placed a light hand on Gaara’s back, guiding him to the exit. Once there, he released his hand and smiled.

“Have a great rest of your day!”

Before Gaara could respond, Lee took off, running back to help everyone else get on the ride.

Gaara’s knees buckled with every step as he walked down to where Kankuro was waiting. He was back on his phone, seemingly unaware of the fact that they had both almost died. Gaara cleared his throat.

“Fuck, dude, what took you so long?”

“Couldn’t get out,” Gaara mumbled as Kankuro flattened his hair for him.

“Yeah right, you just wanted the hottie in the uniform to help you again.”

Gaara glared at him. “I don’t want to ride anymore roller coasters,” he said, choosing to ignore Kankuro’s previous statement.

“Nah, man, you have to ride more. Don’t think I’ll let you off so easy. I did buy these passes after all.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

Kankuro snorted. “Whatever.” He turned to walk away, then spun back around to face Gaara, a mischievous look on his face. “You really don’t want to ride anymore rides?”

“No,” Gaara said, his stomach still churning.

“Hm. Well then, if you ask that guy for his number, I won’t make you ride any more.”

“Kankuro, that’s not fair,” Gaara grumbled, leaning against a bench for support. “He’s working.”

“No number, more nausea,” Kankuro answered firmly, crossing his arms. Gaara sighed and began walking back toward the ride. Kankuro let out an excited, “Ooh!” and followed after him. He walked back up through the exit as Lee waved off another cart full of excited riders.

“Gaara! Hello! Nice to see you again,” Lee said, his grin brightening. Gaara could feel Kankuro’s eyes on him. He could picture his smug face. He wanted to pummel it.

“Hi, Lee. I-I’m sorry if this is too forward, but… my brother Kankuro,” Gaara gestured behind him, “he said that he wouldn’t make me ride anymore rides if I asked for your number… please don’t feel obligated or anything, I’m sure this is really awkward for you.”

Lee stared at him, his mouth slightly parted and his cheeks flushed. Just as Gaara was about to apologize and walk away, Lee’s smile returned. He pulled a pen out from his shirt pocket, clicking it firmly.

“Of course you can! May I have your arm, please?”

Gaara’s heart fluttered and he stuck out his still shaking arm. Lee’s tongue poked out slightly as he gently scribbled his number onto the inside of Gaara’s wrist.

“There you go! I expect to hear from you soon,” Lee said with a resolute click of his pen.

“You will,” Gaara said, smiling gently at him. The smile quickly turned into a frown as the corndog Kankuro had bought him earlier started to make its way back up. He turned quickly, looking for someplace safe to vomit. The last thing he saw before puking was Kankuro’s disgusted face. Gaara leaned over the fence blocking the ride in, and released the contents of his stomach into the bushes.

“Gaara, are you alright?!” he heard Lee ask. A gentle hand began to rub his back as his eyes watered. He heard Kankuro run up behind him, cursing under his breath.

“Well, looks like it’s a good thing you got that number. Now you won’t have to ride anything else,” he said, laughing slightly. 

“You really should not make someone do something they are uncomfortable with,” Lee said, scolding Kankuro. Gaara was starting to like him even more.

Lee removed his hand, then replaced it after a few moments. 

“Here, drink this! I have not used it yet today,” he said, pulling Gaara up gently and handing him an orange and green water bottle.

“No, I couldn’t. I don’t want to get that into your water,” Gaara said, gesturing to the abused bushes.

“You can keep it! I have plenty at home. You are going to get dehydrated!”

Gaara took it hesitantly, giving Lee a few seconds to change his mind. When he didn’t Gaara opened it, taking a swig. He swallowed, then took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Lee. Sorry about all of that.”

“It is quite alright! It happens more than you think. Though you are the cutest case I have seen,” Lee added, scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous laugh. Both of their faces turned bright red.

“...right. Well, let’s get you out of here, squirt,” Kankuro said, interrupting their moment with a clap on the shoulder. Lee nodded and began to walk back to the growing line of eager riders. He stopped and turned back slightly.

“I will hear from you soon?” he questioned with the quirk of his head. 

Gaara nodded, smiling weakly. He watched Lee’s grin grow wider before he left to help the next group. Kankuro threw his arm around Gaara’s shoulder as they walked away from the ride and headed toward the exit.

“Are you gonna say thank you?”

“For what, dick head?”

“I just scored you a hot date.”

Gaara scoffed. “You did nothing.”

Kankuro squeezed him tighter. “Let’s see. I made you go on the ride. I made you ask him for his number. Then I made you throw up which meant even more time with eyebrow boy.”

Gaara rolled his eyes and just kept walking. 

That night, Gaara nervously pulled out his phone and texted Lee. Almost immediately, he answered and asked Gaara on a date, which he happily agreed to.

To his relief, Lee didn’t suggest anything to do with heights.


End file.
